Sassy Kendall
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: When Kendall finds out Logan is dating Camille again he has a sassy moment. Kogan. Sassy!Kendall. Camille/Kendall "Cat fight." Katie filming it.


**Got this idea after watching Big Time Returns.**

**Because come on guys...we all know how sassy Kendall can get.  
**

**But seriously...this is the stupidest thing I've ever wrote...  
**

**...Enjoy :D  
**

* * *

After James,Carlos,Kendall and Logan did there lap around the palm woods, the four best friends made there way up into the apartment and once they got into the elevator Kendall laced fingers with Logan who smiled and kissed the blondes forehead sweetly.

Carlos snickered as Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and giggled laying gentle kisses down the boys neck, up his check and then a little curve down again to kiss his welcoming lips with a charming smile on his pale face.

"I love you Logan." Kendall told him with a cheeky grin.

"I love you too Kendall." Logan whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist and laid his head on top of Kendall's which was softly resting on his chest. He stared at the wall of the elevator, not even taking note of Carlos screaming 'Elevate A Little Higher' as they rode up the elevator, James joined in flailing his arms around as him and the Latino danced around together oddly.

"Whats on your mind baby?" Logan looked down at the boy in his arms, who had turned his head up and was now looking up at him with wide, curious and slightly innocent bright green eyes. Logan smiled at the boy he loved and kissed him.

"We have to talk about something when we get up to 2J." Logan told him, feeling guilt curl in the pit of his stomach as he saw the boys face drop, and worry replace the innocent that had before held its place in the jewel like eyes he loved so much.

Logan rubbed his hands down the boys back in an attempt to comfort the frowning blonde wrapped so snugly in his embrace. James and Carlos happily pranced right out of the apartment, and Logan slowly guided the boy down the hallway and into the apartment, Kendall ran right out of the boys arms, up swirly and ran right down another hall til he got to their bedroom.

Logan sighed and slowly followed after the blonde. But what he then discovered in his room shocked him, instead of the crying and whimpering mess he had expected to find, he instead found the blonde naked and going threw his dresser. Logan walked in and closed the door so no one else had to witness the boy naked. Not that he didn't look desirable and sexy as hell to Logan,but James or Carlos might not feel the same.

"What are you doing babe?" Logan asked, Kendall hopped onto the boy with a bright smiled, legs tight around Logan's waist and arms secure around his neck the older boy wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso so he wouldn't over excite himself and fall.

"I'm dressing in my clothes. I hate those ugly clothes Gustavo makes me wear, you know I hate all those dull colors and stuff. I mean okay the pants were cute but its so hot out I just wanna wear my shorts," he hopped off of Logan and pranced back to his dresser, taking out what Logan could only call like booty shorts. They were based the limits of daisy dukes or short shorts, because these just barely covered the boys ass when he wore them and Logan knew this from experience as he had seen the blonde in those shorts many times.

"No underwear?" Logan asked, leaning against the dresser as he watched Kendall go to pull them on.

"You know I cant wear any with these shorts,Logie." Kendall said as thinking the brunet was very ridiculous for saying such a thing. Logan's hand ducked into blondes dresser.

"Not even with these?" Logan wondered showing the blonde a lacy light blue thong. Kendall blushed and took it from Logan, looking unsure.

"You want me to wear it?" he asked blushing.

"Well." the brunet said, voice dropping making a small moan erupt from the boys lips as the older grabbed his hips snugly, "I just love it when you wear it so high on your hips, and I can see it when you bend all the way over and threw your little V-necks you love so much." He pecked the blondes lips and Kendall grinned putting the thong on and making sure it was resting high on his hips just the way Logan liked it. He giggled when Logan nodded in approval, he quickly dressed in the rest of his outfit, which included of the ripped white shorts and a light pink V-neck. He did a little twirl.

"What do you think baby?" Kendall giggled.

Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. "You look so beautiful. You always do."

Kendall blushed and whispered and shy thank you under his breath. "Logie can I ask you a question." Kendall asked as he flopped down on there bed. Logan grinned, kicked off his shoes and followed the boy onto the bed.

"Of course you can."

"Are my clothes really that horrible? I mean do you think I look ugly in them?" Kendall frowned. "Gustavo said they make me look really gay. But I am gay Logie. Whats wrong with that?" he asked his older lover, eyes flooding with tears.

Logan pulled the blonde into the circle of his arms. "Of course not baby. Your perfect the way you are. One day we wont have to hide who we are. I promise." Logan whispered, kissing the blondes head as he snuggled into his body.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Kendall asked, slightly muffled.

"Hm?"

"You said you had something to tell me. What is it?" Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and started to play with the boys fingers.

"Oh. That. Its nothing. Just that Camille is my cover again." Logan told him as if it meant nothing. Kendall froze for a moment before wrenching himself away from Logan, murder in his usually bright eyes.

"What did you just say!" Kendall screamed, sitting up.

"Babe its not a big deal."

"Oh fuck this shit! I'm tired of this bitch!" Kendall got out and ran right out of the room, Logan hot on his tail, yelling at the blonde but he was already slipping on his purple flip flops and strutting out of the apartment.

"Whats up with him?" Carlos asked, he and James were sitting at the counter, eating subs and chips happily.

"He's going to yell at Camille!" he put on his lime green flip flops that were at the door and ran after the blonde, James and Carlos then shared a look before walking after Logan and Kendall, holding one giant sub in one hand, a soda in the other, and a enormous bag of chips under there arms.

* * *

The lobby was filled to the brim when Kendall got down there, still wearing his shorts, thong and brightly colored shirt. Some made wolf whistles but the boy did nothing but flip them off, growling all the way into the pool area, Logan tried to grab him by the shirt to stop him but he only slapped his hand away and yelled at him for wrinkling his shirt up.

Kendall quickly spotted Camille who was surrounded by the Jennifer's, Stephanie, Lucy, Rachel, Peggy, Mandy and Sandy. But in no way was Kendall intimidated, he simply just marched right up to them and started his performance. Beginning the script he had thought up his whole way down there.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." He said, glaring down at the girl. Everyone else was trying to get over Kendall's appearance as no one had ever seen Kendall dressed or acting like this before.

The Jennifer's seemed to approve though.

"Kendall I love your shorts!" Curly Jennifer said. He shot her a fleeting smile as Camille started to shake her head, Kendall thanked the girl happily, told her were he got them, then looked back at Camille who had finally recovered.

"What do you mean _your boyfriend?" _Camille asked, looking outraged.

"Logan is my boyfriend. So stay the fuck away from him. Understand sweetheart?" Kendall growled out coldly.

Camille popped out of her chair and got right up in his face. "No. He's my boyfriend, you idiot." Camille said, Kendall gasped, his hand raising when-

"Babe its okay,come on back to 2J and we-" Logan began but Kendall turned.

"SHUT UP LOGAN!" He yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you want baby!" Logan said suddenly becoming fearful, he ran behind James and shoved him forward, but James looked just as frightened and quickly hid behind Carlos with a rather girly scream.

"Who the fuck do you think you are,whore!" Kendall glared.

"I know I'm Logan's girlfriend!" Camille said in a snotty voice.

"Logan is my man bitch!"

"Logan is mine. Obviously he wants me or he wouldn't grope me all over the place when we make out and ask me if he can fuck me! Oh and trust me babe, Logie likes it, he likes it a lot. I do things you couldn't even imagine to him." Camille smirked, pressing her chest out and flipping her hair back. Logan gagged into his hand.

"Well slut, I know for a fake Logan has never slept with you, he doesn't need you, because he has me, he has me _every night, _and I can tell you Logan doesn't like lose pussy! He likes my nice, sweet tight ass clenching around him as I ride him til the fucking sun comes up."

"Oh my god your such a faggot!" Camille cried.

"Oh hell no bitch!" Kendall yanked Camille by the hair and threw her into the pool fully clothed, her script still in her hand, Camille screamed when she came up and yanked Kendall's ankles so he fell into the pool as well.

And then they entered the biggest cat fight that ever occurred in Palmwoods history and everyone just stood and watched it, Katie even had a video camera in one hand, and her phone in the other, recording it from two different angles, laughing so hard she chocked a few times.

Hair was pulled. Some of Camille's new blue extensions were ripped out. Heads were held underwater. Balls were kneed. Boobs were literally punched. Faces were slapped and stomachs were punched but in the end, it was Logan and the Jennifer's of all people who had to end it. Logan grabbed Kendall around the waist and tugged the boy out of the pool, and the Jennifer's had to do the same to Camille, the two struggled against there bonds, screeching profanities and hate at one another.

"Will the two of you just stop it!" Logan demanded, but all Kendall did was kick him in the shin.

"Camille shut the fuck up!" Blonde Jennifer told her, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Its been obvious since the day they came here Logan and Kendall were together." Brunette Jennifer said, looking at Camille like she was stupid, which she was.

"So get the fuck over it." Curly Jennifer finished.

"Camille I dont like you okay?" Logan said and Kendall stopped moving a smug looked covering every feature as he watched Camille's face drop, frowning deeply.

"What do you mean you dont like me!" Camille asked.

"I mean I dont like you. I never have. You were my cover,okay? I love Kendall and we never had sex or any of that other shit you told Kendall! And like Jennifer said, get over it, go fuck Steve or something. You just want me because you cant have me."

And with that, Logan threw Kendall over his shoulder and started marching him back to 2J.

"Your in big trouble mister.' Logan told him as they walked threw 2J's threshold. He slapped the blondes perky wet ass roughly.

"Yes Captain Mitchell!"

"I told you to never speak of that again!"

"Sorry Daddy."

"That's right,baby, your gonna be real sorry."

* * *

"And that was the night your grandpa got pregnant with your mother." Logan finished the story and looked at the two seventeen year old twins Jamie and Carla. Who were his and Kendall's grandson and granddaughter.

"Aww that story gets better every time you tell it Logie." A elderly Kendall giggled as he nuzzled into Logan's side warmly.

"Dude, Grandpa Kendall was so sassy." Jamie laughed.

"Now I know were I get it from," Carla grinned, as her sister nodded frantically in agreement.

"He's always been like that, even when I was growing up," Lily, Kendall and Logan daughter laughed from were she sat in between her kids.

"I've always loved how sassy you are,darling." Logan told Kendall, because yeah now at almost sixty...Kendall was sassy as hell. Kendall smirked.

"I know."

* * *

**So yeah..this was stupid so...hope you review and tell me what you thought of it. I just love sassy Kendall...tell me if I should do more sassy Kendall one shots in future?**

**Lots Of Love,  
**

**Sarah  
**


End file.
